The purpose of this project is: (1) to study the interaction of human metastatic tumor cells with extracellular matrix components and (2) to determine whether laminin and fibronectin can promote the reattachment of periodontal connective tissue following chronic periodontitis. Particular emphasis is directed towards understanding the role of laminin in promoting the adhesion of metastatic tumor cells to the type IV collagen component of the subendothelial basement membrane. The reattachment of soft tissue to teeth compromised by periodontal disease has long been an area of great interest. We have directed our efforts to studying the interaction of fibroblasts and epithelial cells with tooth structure utilizing laminin and fibronectin.